


Sex tape

by belmanoir



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max films Nev jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex tape

Max glances between real Nev and the Nev on his camera screen. "So what am I doing?" Nev asks. His smile is a Nev special, nervous and self-conscious without being shy. "Should I do a strip-tease or something? Or just have at it?"

"You should definitely take your clothes off."

Nev hums some porn music as he shimmies his hoodie off his shoulders and pulls his t-shirt over his head in excruciatingly slow motion. "Man, if I'd known we were going to be doing this I would have worn a button-down."

"Mistakes," Max says solemnly. He sees Nev's chest, like, at least two or three times a day. It used to not really register. Now it's a small gift from the gods.

Nev sits on the bottom edge of the bed. Max comes closer to zoom in on his hands and shoelaces. The shoes toe off, and Nev hooks his thumb into his socks and pulls them off too. Max keeps the camera on Nev's hands as they move up to his belt. "Dun dun DUN," Nev says as it slides out of the loops. "I don't know if America is ready for this."

And that's the thing. This isn't the first time Max has filmed someone masturbating, but something about how he also films Nev all day every day for work makes it feel weirdly taboo and weirdly normal, both more and less charged than it should be. Casually kinky.

Nev grins at him, his terminally optimistic, this-is-going-to-be-amazing grin. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, baby." Max takes a couple of steps back so he can get a wider shot of Nev when Nev stands and unbuttons his jeans. He slides the zipper down, hooks his thumbs in the waistband, and gives the the camera a sly smile, eyes bright, drawing out the suspense. Is he teasing Max or an imaginary audience?

The jeans go down until they're pooled around Nev's feet, at which point Nev tries to kick them off and totally fails, his foot caught in the denim. They both crack up, the shot wobbling. Nev steps out of the jeans, now wearing nothing but blue boxer briefs. 

"Dude, I'm getting butterflies right now," Max admits. This is all still really new, looking at his best friend's little brother and getting turned on. They've only been having sex for a couple of weeks. Anticipation builds in his gut. And his dick, obviously. 

Nev beams at him. "Well, I'm not sure there's really a sexy way to take off underwear, but here goes." He pulls the comforter off the hotel bed and sits down on it, shimmying backwards into the center. It's silly-looking, but whatever, Max likes how people are always kind of silly-looking. He can't stop looking. Nev's chest, his long legs, his hands. The contrast between his pale skin and dark body hair is so alluring Max is sort of surprised it isn't illegal.

Nev does a complicated move that involves lifting his hips, waving his legs in the air, and his underwear disappearing over the side of the bed.

"I'm pretty sure that was the least sexy way possible to take off underwear," Max says.

Nev just grins at him. Max zooms in unclassily on his dick, which is already hard, nestling comfortably in the hair on his stomach.

"So what do you want me to do?" Nev asks.

"Touch yourself."

Nev does. Max zooms in closer on Nev's hand, his dick poking out of the circle of his thumb and forefinger. Nev's head falls back and his hips arch into his own touch. But as he jerks off totally shamelessly, he says, "You don't have it set to do that thing where the camera edits and uploads the video to your YouTube channel automatically, do you?"

Max laughs. "Um, that's only in the Lizzie Bennet Diaries, dude. You know that's not real, right?"

"Yeah, but there's streaming video. Like webcam girls." 

Max pans down to get Nev's toes digging into the sheets. "That video isn't edited, though. That's like, the whole point. It's like, the illusion that what you're seeing is real. Like watching video some stranger knows is being filmed is somehow intimate."

"But that _is_ intimate, isn't it?" Nev argues. His voice is sex-hoarse and uneven in an extremely intimate way. His hand doesn't slow. Max thinks he's getting off on bantering normally while jerking off for Max's camera as much as Max is. "You're being let into someone's life. I mean, is it more intimate if you install a camera in a friend's apartment behind their back? Because that's fucked up, dude," he says severely, pretending to think that's what Max meant. 

Max crawls onto the bed to kneel beside Nev. For a few seconds his jean-clad knees are in frame. He puts his hand flat on Nev's chest. He really likes the way that looks, how unmistakable it is that the hand doesn't belong to the chest, how clearly it's his hand on Nev's chest. He holds the camera out to the side and leans in for a kiss.

Making a happy murmuring sound, Nev kisses him back. Nev takes kissing very seriously, so it's probably a minute or two before he turns his head to glance at the camera. "Are we in frame?"

Max examines the angle. "I think so. It's artistic if we aren't though."

"Yeah. It's like, _wow, he's really into it."_

"Breaking news," Max says, in a less sarcastic voice than he meant to. 

Nev gives him a blinding smile. Nev loves to be loved. It's not like a self-centered thing though, which is what keeps it from being unbearably annoying. He loves seeing other people loved just as much. 

Sometimes, actually, Max wishes Nev were a little more selfish. He kisses him again, long and lingering. Obviously Catfish is good for both of their careers. Besides that, though, Nev does Catfish for some big idealistic reason. Max does Catfish for Nev and he wants Nev to know that. "I love you," he says on impulse. It's a little earlier in a romantic relationship than he would normally say that, but he's known Nev forever and anyway the concept of "moving too fast" seems to give Nev cognitive dissonance.

Nev laughs delightedly and abandons jerking off. "I love you too! Oh man, I wish we didn't have to delete this tape later." He looks at the camera and points at Max. "I love this guy."

Max kisses him again. "Enough fucking around. Time to be goal-oriented." He pushes off the mattress and sits on the edge of the other bed. "Come on. We're wasting film."

Something Max appreciates about Nev is that he takes direction well. "Okay, let me get the lube. But you totally love me." He leans over the other side of the bed to dig through his bag. "Ugh, you're getting my tattoo, aren't you?"

"I've seen it before."

Nev sighs, acknowledging an unfortunate truth, then holds up the lube victoriously. "You'll have to blur out the brand name in post."

Max shakes his head regretfully. "If we'd been thinking, we would have just pasted a new label over it before we got started."

Nev squirts some lube into his palm and wraps his hand around his dick again. He shuts his eyes and tips his head back. There's something about him ignoring the camera that makes it more of a performance, not less. Max wonders why that is. He'll think about it later.

Nev can't keep it up long, anyway. He opens his eyes and looks at Max, which to the camera looks like he's looking at the camera. "Are you hard?"

"Um, _yes_."

Nev looks both smug and weirdly relieved.

"This is incredible, are you kidding? I think you missed your calling."

"Nev Schulman, porn star. It has a ring"--he gasps--"a ring to it, doesn't it? If you were going to put a soundtrack on this, what would it be?"

Augh, why did Nev ask that? They're going to delete this film because stuff ends up on the internet and it's really not worth the risk. But thanks to Nev, Max is going to spend the next two weeks thinking about the perfect track to lay over it anyway. 

Right now he's too hard to be distracted for long, though. "Something orchestral," he jokes.

"Yeah," Nev breathes, his hand moving faster now. "Like with a lot of intense violins."

"Or like, silent movie slapstick piano. Like Charlie Chaplin music. Buster Keaton. I could speed up the video."

"And put it through one of those filters so it's black and white and crackly with those, like, vertical lines."

Max hums a little bit of slapstick piano and Nev obligingly jerks off in double-speed. Max zooms in. People doing things quickly doesn't really look like speeded-up film, but it's still funny.

Nev goes back to normal speed. Max pans up to his face just in time to catch Nev turning towards him with an unsteady smile. "Are you ready for this? This is going to be the money shot." He takes in a hitching breath. "Oh. _Oh._ " 

Max pans down past his dick to his feet, but he keeps his eyes on Nev's dick as he comes, spurting white over his hand and stomach. The money shot, proof this is a real orgasm. When it's over, Max pans up to show the aftermath.

Nev stretches his arms out to his side, breathing calm and joyful. He always gets like this after sex, like an orgasm is proof that the world is a really beautiful thing that wants him to be happy. "Dude, were you filming my _feet?_ "

"I wanted to see if your toes curled."

Nev lifts his head from the sheets, curious. "Did they?"

"I wasn't looking. We'll see when we play it back."

"I thought we were going to delete it."

"Yeah, but I'm going to watch it again first." He already feels a little bummed about it. He hates deleting good film.

Nev sits up, reaching for the Kleenex to clean himself up. "Come here. We can play it back while I give Little Max a helping hand."

Max stops the recording and hooks the camera up to his laptop before taking his clothes off. He queues up the video, looking at the first frame of Nev standing in the middle of the room. He knows exactly the vibe he'd want if he were editing it.

"Don't make your frustrated editor face during sex," Nev says. "Come on, play it back. I want to see your face when you said you loved me for the first time." He reaches for Max.

Max wants to see that too, actually. He clicks _play._


End file.
